


Bad Bad things

by Chichikk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, wowie chichis writing something where rk isnt an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: Gavin has a new partner at the DPD, an android who he’s getting along with before he himself gets kidnapped by a killer he testified against at the start of his career





	1. Please

Gavin could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he stared at the android, hatred bubbling under the surface as he eyed the tall figure up and down before shaking it’s hand.  
No matter how much he hated androids, he loved his job more; an outburst of slurs against the bot after the revolution a few months back would no doubt get him suspended or worse, so he kept his mouth shut as fowler explained the situation at hand; a large string of homicides in the detroit area, targeting citizens, as well as two officers of the DPD so far. “You two are assigned with scoping out the area of operation the killer’s been working in since these murders have begun.”  
Christ, first case together and fowler deems it necessary to drop him in the deep end cause he’s got an android to bounce ideas off of. 

Walking from the glass office, gavin was met with stares and gawking, though the latter was most likely directed towards the skyscraper of an android next to him, practically casting a shadow over half the building. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see connor staring in confusion and with slight horror at the figure walking with him. in the office, he had learned the guy was meant to replace connor, which he guessed was why the bot was staring at the taller, updated model of himself.

Personally? He saw nothing in the new android’s face that reminded him of connor; he was paler, icy blue eyes that bore into your soul- he was taller, shoulders more broad, hair neater and jacket distinctly white.  
He only noticed similarities when connor approached their desks to welcome the new android to the force, the other only staring up at him and his extended hand, offered for a shake. After a few moments of silence, connors lips went into a line, averting his eyes out of sheer awkwardness of the situation. “Okay, well- if you have any trouble involving detective Reed, you can always talk to me- though me and him both know he’s not too good in a fight-“

Gavin almost spit out his coffee, pointing at connor in a faux show of anger “HEY! That was ONE time, tin can! You wanna go for another round?!” He called out to connor, whom was walking away back to his own station. “Still would lose, detective!” He replied, sitting at his terminal, a chuckling hank sitting across from him. Reed rolled his eyes, smiling as he sat back with the cup of coffee returned to his lips. “You and the RK800 had a physical altercation, I take it?”

His eyebrows raised, setting files back down onto his desk as he finished off his coffee, drinking the last drops like a starved animal. “So you do speak- good, good. And to answer your question, yeah- couple months ago. And a few weeks before that, but that time was one sided.”  
The android hummed in response, pulling up files on his computer to the investigation, brows knit together in interest. “Detective Reed, have you looked at the autopsy of the killer’s third victim, Robert J Michaels?” Gavin wheeled in his chair, curiosity painting his features as he picked up the case file, flipping through documents to the autopsy report the android was referring to. “Alright, what am I supposed to see here?” 

“The autopsy report was conducted by two pathologists, who have since been reported missing by their significant others. With their involvement in this case, there is a very real possibility that the killer not only is targeting the DPD, but is a part of it as well.”  
Gavin looked up at the android stunned, leaning back in his chair, huffing out in disbelief. “Five minutes on the job and you’re already uncovering an inside job, tin man. Color me impressed.” He stood to get himself another cup of coffee, grabbing his mug from the table. “There is no color for that, detective.”  
Gavin could only laugh in response, walking off to the break room and leaving the android to sit in his own confusion.


	2. Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont lose sleep over it

Gavin could feel the pounding in his ears, deafening any other sound surrounding him as he stared at the body in front of him; Tina Chen’s partner, a recent trainee getting hands-on experience in the force, lied in a pool of her own blood, diluting in the pouring rain of the night. A tap on his shoulder scared him enough to snatch the offending arm by its wrist, only to look up and see the androids red LED with concern in his eyes. 

-

”detective, I know officer Chen and you are close, so her disappearance is highly stressful- but you need to focus; are you aware of anyone who would try and target the DPD in particular?”  
Gavin felt catatonic- he started down at the floor with a numbness taking over him. He blinked slowly, looking up at the android in front of him, half-lidded eyes burning with detest and exhaustion; it’s been 2 months since this case was dished out to him with an Android tacked on as an extra cause for his body to give out on him. ”I have been saying this for the past two months, fuck face- I don’t fucking know- I don't know who could be doing this, okay? My best fucking friend could be dead and you got the idea that I can just STOP thinking about that?! Fuck you! You saw what they did to her partner- if they kidnapped her, then what does that mean for her?!”  
By now, the entire precinct was watching Gavin's outburst, a solemn understanding of his concern among them. ”I never said you couldn't be concerned for her, all I’m asking is for you to focus- that way we might get her back before it’s too late.”  
Gavin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to choke back the urge to cry. ”fuck. Fucking shit- ok- fucking- run back a list of recently released killers which were arrested by the DPD- start back at square one.” 

”Solomon Peterson- age 37, released due to good behavior in September-”

Gavin’s face burned in anger as he grabbed the android by the coat, pulling him in. ”I’m sorry, did you just say SOLOMON FUCKING PETERSON got out of prison?!” Gavin was practically scuffling is way up the android to scream in his face ”ON GOOD BEHAVIOR- ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” the android blinked, wiping the spit off of his face. ”I am telling the truth. Doctors said to officials he was rehabilitated and suited to become a member of society again.”  
Gavin shuddered, thinking back to his early years in the DPD; before androids were sold worldwide for anyone to have- he was a slimy little shit of a cop, testifying against a man who shot him, leaving him to die as he took way his partner- he survived, but they would the poor kid tortured beyond recognition following a raid on the bastard’s house. Now he was out to do whatever he damn well pleased.  
”I testified against him-- fuck, FUCK-”  
Gavin paced around the break room, running his hands through his hair, feeling the panic rise up his spine. ”detective Reed, you can’t blame yourself for a killer's actions.”  
”HOW CAN’T I?! HE’S GOT TINA!”  
RK’s hands were on his shoulders, Grounding him to the present. ”and we know who he is- we can find him now.”  
Gavin huffed and slumped his shoulders, hands gripping the insides of his pockets. ”you got an address on this fuck?” RK’s LED blinked yellow, before going back to a calm blue. ”the address on file is a motel room near here, but I doubt that's where he's keeping officer Chen.”  
Gavin nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, hands shaking. ”get some assholes down there, I’m going for a smoke- God knows I need it” 

-

Walking down the front stairs of the precinct, the cold air hit him with force, sending a shiver throughout his body as he hugged himself for warmth.  
Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he looked around the busy street in front of the building before his eyes widened at the sight to his left; down the street, he could see a limping, injured Tina Chen, hair knotted and matted by blood. ”holy shit- oh, fuck--” Gavin dropped his cigarette, running towards his friend before being pulled into an alley by an unseen figure, restraining him as he plunged a syringe into his straining neck-

All at once, he felt so heavy- his eyelids struggled to stay open as his arms went limp. ”shhh...you’ll be alright, detective- Just go to sleep...” 

He wanted to fight, he didn't want to die here- he couldn’t die here!

But his body gave out

His eyes closed

And he was gone


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna hurt

His vision was blurry, blinding lights shining into his vision as he tried to reach up and shield his eyes, only to find himself unable to move. ”you’ll find that difficult, Gavin” a voice cut through the silence, calm and unsettling in nature. ”where am I-- w-where the FUCK am I?!” Gavin pulled on his restraints, panic enveloping his systems.   
He couldn't move his head, his eyes zipping around the room in a panic as the figure across the room flicked the needle of a syringe, humming to himself. ”w-what do you want, huh?! Petty revenge isn't your usual- so what's your plan here, fuck face?! HUH?!”   
his spine chilled as Solomon turned around, a wide stretched smile painting his face as he stared him down like a specimen. ” I thought you’d be more grateful I let your friend go, Gavin- I could've easily killed her here, you know that.” Gavin flinched as Solomon grabbed him by the jaw, pressing his nails into the skin painfully.   
”you left her....like a broken toy...YOU DIDN’T WANT ANYMORE...!” Gavin yelled out through his forcefully clenched teeth, shaking with anger. Solomon only laughed, taking a step back before reeling his arm back and landing a punch square in the nose, a disgustingly wet ’CRACK’ sound resonating as his nose broke, blood gushing from it, Gavin yelling out in pain, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as he fought back tears. Solomon leaned into his ear, whispering with a smile ”if I were you, I’d hope to drown in my own blood before what comes next.” 

-

RK gawked at the sight before him;  
A roughed up Tina, bloodied and bruised, limping into the precinct, screaming and sobbing out while trying to form shaky sentences ”H-H--he- he’s got him-- he took-- he took him-- i-i...” 

It clicked- it all clicked

He ran outside past the crowd surrounding Tina, looking up and down the street, running to the left as he picked up blood stains trailing from there-   
He could feel his thirium pump weighing him down like lead inside his chest as he turned the corner into a small alleyway, signs of a struggle obvious to anyone looking for it- he was taken-  
Gavin was taken.

-  
Everything hurt.

He wanted to scream, to cry- to kick and beg to be let go- but he didn't.  
Gavin kept his mouth closed. He knew what this fucker wanted- he wanted him to cry and to plead for mercy- but he wouldn't get what he wanted.  
No matter what, Gavin kept quiet. 

All ten fingernails ripped out

Teeth uprooted

Ice cold water poured over his face

He could see his vision fading.  
If he would die here, at least he would ruin this bastard’s fantasy of torturing him until he begged to die- no, he would go with a quiet smile. 

”you know...i still have your phone, detective....should I call someone?”  
Solomon scrolled through the contacts of his phone, stopping suddenly and smiling, causing Gavin's heart to sink.   
”when I was watching, you and that android seemed awfully close...”

Gavin sprung to life, eyes wide with panic as he struggled in the restraints  
”p-please-- no- you can't--” 

Solomon laughed, thumb hovering over the contact name. ”struck a nerve?” 

And he pushed the call button, putting it on speakerphone so they could both hear.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Solomon retrieved a gun from the table across the room as the phone ringed, filling the silence

“Gavin— Where are you?! Are you safe— tina came in and said he took you—” 

tears spilt over his cheeks as he tried to steady his breathing. “Hi...n-nines.... listen, p-please? Please just...listen.”

Solomon checked and made sure he was working with a full clip before turning off the safety and pointing it to gavin’s forehead.  
“Gavin—“

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry for all the shit things i said- to you, to connor, to hank— I’m sorry I’m such a shit partner who cant get anything done- I’m sorry and i...i should have been better— just....please....i need you to hang up....i need—“ gavin choked on a sob as he looked into the uncaring eyes of the man in front of him. “I don’t want you to hear this, please, RK....” 

“Gavin, please, dont—“

Before he could respond, his mouth was covered up as solomon shot the gun into the air.

Silence rang out through the room, the only noise being air from the other line.


	4. My

Gavin felt sobs wrack his body, sound muffled by the hand over his mouth. “You know, I could’ve just blown your brains out right there. But y’know what? I wanna see your police friends squirm. Makes me wonder- maybe that android will pursue me himself, come here alone”  
Gavin thrashed, screaming out curses as Solomon continued “Never tortured an android before- no interest, really! But now? That seems kind of appealing. They stay alive MUCH longer than humans do. Don’t need air, food, water— it’d last much longer than you. It’d get to SEE you die.” 

Gavin thrashed hard at that, getting his mouth out from under his captor’s grasp successfully, lunging and biting the side of Solomon’s hand, drawing blood from the wound.   
With a scream in anger, the blonde reeled back, punching Gavin in the jaw, forcing him to release his hand.   
Solomon stepped back, clutching his wound in pain, murder painted in his eyes as he stared knives into gavin  
“You are going to wish I had actually SHOT you on that phone call, you little bastard”

—

He had always wondered what the sensation gavin described as ‘pins and needles’ felt like.  
Now that he knew, he wanted it out of his system as soon as possible. He couldn’t feel any part of his body as it collapsed under him, numbness encasing him as the gunshot rang throughout his processors and sent errors flooding his vision as he felt people approaching him- one he recognized as connor, then there was the lieutenant next to him. His gaze stayed firm on the ground.   
“Nines....?”   
Connor knew what happened, he had to, didn’t he? He couldn’t speak. He felt as though if he were to speak, a scream would rip itself from his voice modulator.   
That, or nothing would escape at all.   
In this instance, he knew gavin would snap him from this state with a quip or an empty insult. But...none came. There would be an empty desk across from him until someone...  
Replaced him.  
Standing, the RK ran out the front doors of the building, not bothering to look back and see the physical lack of gavin reed surrounding him.

He had to find him

He...he needed to be sure.   
His usual procedures berated him for his lack of sense; gavin was dead and he couldn’t—  
He couldn’t save him.  
And it’s all his fault.

Pulling up the address he had found on solomon’s record, hopping into a police cruiser and stepping on the gas so hard he was sure he’d damage something.


	5. Family

Gavin wondered if he’d die here.  
Strapped to a table, eyes glassy and cold.  
When he joined the force, he imagined how he’d die. Shot while pursuing someone, dying before the ambulance could even arrive. Would his funeral be anything special given his title of Detective, or would they throw him into a hole in the ground like how an asshole like him deserved to go.   
What would Nines think?  
And hell, he was just beginning to...  
Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.  
No.  
Now is not the time to reassess this...THING pooling in his chest like molten lead. Even if were the last moment of his life, he couldn’t....he couldn’t do that.  
He had a gun to his head and the android he’s been harboring feelings for would have heard him die, and...  
He felt mute, regarding his feelings.  
Nines cared so fucking much, no matter how much he tried to hide it under a stern, logical exterior. For as much as he’s made mistakes on a job he can’t afford to make them on, he could see nines trying so goddamned hard to socialize and...and help. 

If he had dropped his own unidentified feelings on the android right before getting a bullet in the skull...? He hated it. Fuck, he hated everything. 

His mouth was dry, and his voice died on his lips whenever he’d try to speak, to attack his captor verbally. He had nothing left to give, to yell and scream- he was broken.  
What a fucking coward, huh? He wanted to die silent, not begging- but never like this. He missed Tina, he missed hank and connor, he missed the precinct, he missed HOME- he just wanted to go home...  
He wanted-

“FREEZE!” 

The voice sent a spark throughout his mind, but his body felt sluggish and dead. He only registered solomon’s figure above him, hands up in surrender.   
“No need for brute force, sir” solomon smiled in faux politeness, lowering himself to his knees with his hands behind his head.   
“Gavin.”  
The voice made him look over sluggishly, tired eyes blinking to focus themselves.  
“Do you trust me?”  
Gavin’s brows knit in confusion- of course he did, he’s saved his life.   
“Yes...” he wheezed out

“Good.”  
Nines raised his pistol to solomon’s head and before gavin could process the action, a loud bang caused blood to splatter across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no remourse for this ending


End file.
